1. Field of the Inventive Concept
The present inventive concept relates to an electronic apparatus and method of selectively applying a security mode in a mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electronic mobile device, for example, a cellular phone, is set to a security mode or a non-security mode. When the set security mode is set, a user has to input a security code by enter a password, an image, or a gesture though a user interface unit. That is, a user has to input the security code every time to access the mobile device set with the security mode.
Even if a user is in a security safe zone, the user has to enter the security code previously set in the security mode. In order for the user to avoid inconvenience in the security safe zone, a user has to disable the security mode to avoid any inconvenience to enter the security code, and then later enable the security mode.
Moreover, since the mobile device is accessed only with the security code set in the security mode, no one is allowed to access the mobile device without the set security code. That is, a person having a high priority or authorization to access the mobile device cannot access the mobile device of a person having a lower priority or authorization.